


Nothing to Discuss

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Secret pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

“Y/N, if that baby is-” JJ started before you cut her off.

You’d heard it before. Spencer and you ended on not great terms. He was constantly away on cases and you were tired of always playing second fiddle to his job, so when you found out you were pregnant a month after that, you didn’t tell him. Rarely did you go out with his friends anymore, but in the event of an emergency you would babysit Henry for JJ. “Look, I get that he’s your friend, but this is my decision. I want this baby, and there’s no one else. It’s his. But I can’t have him walk in and out of our lives whenever. This baby deserves some consistency and he’s always on a case.”

“That’s what we do,” she said exasperatedly. 

Sighing, you shrugged your shoulders. “I know. I get that and I think it’s very admirable, but you can’t always have your cake and eat it too. I would never ask Spencer to quit his job because I know he loves it, but he would never move his schedule around to be home with me more often. I can’t give this baby the promise of having a father and then have him stay in the office late or give himself 100 percent to work. We deserve him too.” You patted your stomach, picturing what it would be like if you could have a happy family, but you shook it off. Spencer was too wrapped up in his job. “Eventually I’ll tell him, but not right now. I don’t need anymore stress.”

She shook her head. “I know you don’t,” she replied, pressing her hand to her head. “But he has a right to know he’s going to be a father. Things have changed since you two broke up. I think he’s realizing what he really wants. He would probably be willing now - to change things.”

“That’s great,” you said honestly. “But right now, my first responsibility is this baby and I don’t need probably. I need definitely…Please don’t tell him.”

“It’s not my place,” she said. “But I still think you’re making the wrong decision.” You’d just have to agree to disagree. With a smile, she turned around and said goodbye to Henry. You had a fun day planned with him. Just the thing to get your mind off Spencer.

—-

You home?  
JJ had to rush out earlier because Will had been hit in the line of duty. It was a minor flesh wound, but she wanted to go see him, and didn’t want Henry to have to see his father that way just yet. You texted back, saying that you’d just gotten home with Henry after a walk in the park. 

Look, I’m sorry, but Will had some complications. He really wants to see Henry and I can’t leave him…I sent Spencer to pick him up.  
The heat rose in your face. You didn’t want to yell at her because her husband was in a bad spot, but you were furious. 

Are you fucking kidding me, JJ? Couldn’t you send anyone else?  
Minutes later, she texted back. 

He was the closest. I’m sorry, Y/N.  
God, you needed a breather. JJ was one of your closest friends, but you were absolutely going to need to have a conversation with her once you knew Will was okay. The next ten minutes slogged by. This was not the way you wanted to tell him. Then a knock at the door. “Who is it?”

“Y/N?” Spencer asked softly. “I forgot you were babysitting for JJ. She sent me to bring him over to the hospital.”

“I told him that. He’s getting ready,” you called through the door. 

Again, he knocked, asking to be let in. “Y/N, can I come in while I wait?” he laughed. Granted, you didn’t end on great terms, but he thought the least you could do was talk to him face to face. “I know we didn’t end on the best terms, but you’ve got to be kidding me.”

Angrily, you opened the door, quickly spinning around to give yourself an extra second to compose yourself. “We should be able to talk to each other, Y/N.” You turned toward him, his gaze immediately dropping to your stomach. “You’re…? Is it…?”

You said nothing. It was only six months earlier that you’d broken up. You were about four and a half months along. He stepped toward you and you instinctively stepped back, shielding yourself from more pain.”Were you ever going to tell me?” he asked, his eyes welling with tears.

“When the baby was born,” you said softly. “I figured you never wanted to switch up your work schedule for me, so why would you do it for me and baby? You obviously wanted a commitment on your own terms, and I had my own terms.”

“That’s my baby,” he said angrily. “I made that just as much as you. If you weren’t going to have it, I would never have known, but you were just going to have this baby and never tell me I was a father? How could you?” His lips quivered as his hand came up to his mouth.

With a wall of tears obstructing your own vision, you turned around and told Henry as calmly as you could to gather his things so he could go see his daddy. “You never made me a priority,” you said sadly. “How am I supposed to expect you’d make this baby a priority? This baby is my priority now.”

“Hi, Uncle Spencer,” Henry said happily as he walked out of the room, completely unaware of the gravity of the situation he was walking into. A strained smile formed on Spencer’s face as he picked up his nephew. 

Picking up your own things, you locked up JJ’s place and started down the stairs. “Y/N, where are you going?” he asked, coming down after you with Henry in his arms. “We need to talk about this?”

“We have nothing to talk about Spencer,” you said. “Take Henry to the hospital.” You leaned in and gave the little boy a kiss on the cheek. “Bye, sweet boy. Say hi to daddy for me.”

Before Spencer could say anything else, you hopped into your own car and pulled away from the curb, clutching at your stomach and silently promising the little person inside you that Daddy wouldn’t hurt them the way he’d hurt you.


	2. One Condition

After leaving Spencer to take Henry to the hospital, you drove home in tears and crawled into bed, hoping to fall asleep, wake up tomorrow, and have all of this disappear. But apparently luck wasn’t on your side today. It was less than an hour later when you heard a steady stream of knocks at your door. “Y/N, open up!” Spencer screamed. “I’m not leaving, so you might as well just talk to me.”

He wasn’t going to leave and you knew it, so instead of screaming back, you walked to the door in a coma, your blanket still wrapped around you, and opened the door, quickly turning back toward the couch to take a seat as he let himself in. “How could you not tell me I’m going to be a father?” he yelled, his face red with rage. He must’ve dropped Henry off and run straight back here.

For some reason, you were almost zen. He was in the wrong, but so were you. You both had faults that you needed to work on. These had just been the cards life had dealt you. “Why did we break up?” you asked him flatly, your voice giving no indication to how you actually felt. 

You could see he wanted to yell, but he took a deep breath. “Because I was always at work, even when I didn’t have to be I wasn’t home. I was there.”

“Exactly,” you said. The tears had filled up in your eyes, but you weren’t actively crying. They just sort of fell from you. “For a reason I may never truly understand, you weren’t ready to commit to an actual give and take relationship with me. I was there for you when you needed me, but I rarely got the same in return. You stayed late in the office when you didn’t have to. And it’s not work, Spencer, I get that your job is unique, but it was as if you didn’t care to be home. I was second to your job, and I didn’t deserve to be, so I left.”

He knew you were right in that regard. After his few failed relationships and the restraint of his job, he’d had a difficult time learning to balance the two - pretty much failing in regards to the relationship. “I’ve been comfortable in my job for over a decade,” he said softly, staring down to where your hand lay on your stomach. “I get that I was not ready for a relationship and I didn’t give you what you needed, but it’s hard and that doesn’t excuse you not telling me that I’m going to be a father.”

Your lip quivered as the tears fell, cascading in your mouth. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but when I found out, I was devastated. I’d always imagined having a baby, but I imagined having one when I was happy and in love, not reeling from hurt that my boyfriend couldn’t prioritize me in a relationship. Once I got over the initial shock, my mind immediately went to this baby being my be all and end all. This baby comes before everything else.” Standing up from the couch, you walked over to your bag and grabbed the sonogram picture for him. “If you couldn’t prioritize me, which you admit yourself was a problem, how was I supposed to expect you to do that for a child?”

“But I would’ve,” he said. “I will. I want to do right by you both.”

That was the problem. “That’s just it, Spence. I don’t want you to do right by this baby or me because you feel you need to. I have money. I have a mom and aunts that can help me. I don’t “need” your help. I want it. I want you to want us in your life. I want you to want to make us a priority. We aren’t a responsibility, we’re your family.” In your rambling, you hadn’t realized how worked up you’d gotten. You placed your hands on your hips and took a deep breath, not wanting to get worked up anymore for fear of what it would do to the baby. “You didn’t prioritize me then. How am I to expect that you want to do that for us now?”

He knew you had a point, sitting down on the chair across from you and staring at you for a moment. “Because I’ve changed. You’ve changed me. I know that I didn’t prioritize you like I should have. It’s difficult to learn how after years of being on your own. And I was scared. But I did and do still love you…and I want this baby.” He hadn’t looked up at you, his eyes and forefinger slowly glancing over the picture of the baby inside you. “Please give me the chance to prove that.”

When you’d come to the realization that you weren’t a priority for him, no matter how much he loved you, you’d been broken. “One condition,” you said, patting the seat next to you. He stood up and nodded, taking his place at your side. “Talk to JJ and Will. Ask them how they manage to do what they do. I mean in this case I would be Will, the one that’s home more often, but they seem to be able to do this successfully. Ask them how.” The guilt over not telling him overflowed, causing you to cry into his shoulder. “We both grew up without fathers, Spence. Yours walked out and never returned, and mine came in and out of my life as he pleased, when it was convenient for him. So I felt like an inconvenience. If you, for even one second, make this baby feel like they aren’t a priority, we are gone. I will not have our baby feeling the same way I did.”

Spencer placed his thumb under your chin and brought you up to meet his gaze. “I promise you I want this baby. And I want you. I understand you’re scared, and that we both have a lot of work to do, but let me prove that this is what I want.”

“Okay,” you said, allowing a smile to form on your face. It was a tentative one - and you were petrified of once again not feeling good enough, but you would give yourselves a chance to succeed at this. More than anything, you wanted a happy family. “I have an appointment next week to find out the sex of the baby. Do you wanna come?”

“Yes,” he replied quickly, placing his hand on your stomach. He took you off guard and bent his head down, kissing the top of your stomach and saying hello to the baby. “I’m your daddy. I promise you’ll know every day how loved you are.”


End file.
